


【KKL】街（OOC）（大概算个生贺）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids, kt - Fandom, 光剛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【KKL】街（OOC）（大概算个生贺）

1

这是堂本刚第二十四次来着这条街，尽管他才刚来这里一个月。他也不知道为什么，但是每次反应过来，就早已被充满和氏气息的古典建筑所包围。

其实这里也很漂亮，堂本刚悄悄对自己说。

街边全是榕树，尽管已经入夏时分，叶子仍在不行地掉落。一阵北风吹来，吹起地上的树叶，旋转，飘舞，如同真正的舞者一般，却又转瞬即逝，重新躺在地上，仿佛什么都未发生过。落叶被聚集在一起，堂本刚轻轻地踩上去，发出“沙沙”的声音，很舒服。

其实一直这样也不错。堂本刚内心有一点点舒畅。

2

16：30，悠远的钟声准时传来。被一棵大榕树半掩住的古朴的校园中，学生三三两两地走了出来，寂静的街道顿时变得热闹起来，但是和东京的喧闹不一样，仍然是安静的。

这应该是这里一天最热闹的时候了吧。堂本刚嘴角微微上扬，真好呢。

他在路旁驻足，安静地看着学生们在校门旁一家店铺里进进出出。店铺很受欢迎，据说有一大部分原因是那个王子一般的店主。 堂本刚已经望了5天了，却从来没有看到过店主出来。

那就明天再来吧。堂本刚心中有一丝遗憾。

3

店主叫堂本光一，这是堂本刚看了那家店6天之后从另一家店的店主二宫和也那里听来的。

和我一个姓呢，真是少见。他心里莫名有一点点开心。

学校还没放学。堂本刚像下定决心似的来到那家店的门口，却又停下脚步。

我想见他。堂本刚心想。但是有什么理由呢？他自嘲般地笑了笑。

这位客人，不妨进来坐坐？一个明朗却又富有磁性的声音传来。堂本刚抬头，看见了一张轮廓分明的很有气质的脸。

那就不客气了，光一先生。堂本刚露出了微笑，迈进店门。

请问你的名字是？

堂本刚。

真巧，一个姓呢。

是的啊，真巧。

4

堂本刚搬到了这条街上来，理由是堂本光一的店的二楼多出了一个房间没有人用。从此也就多了一个人在静谧的午后和堂本光一一起品茶谈天看风景，也做了一个人在店里忙活了。

新来的堂本先生做的茶点特别好吃。这是所有来这家店的人的评价。

但是也很遗憾光一店主基本只给我们看侧颜了。女高中生们也很遗憾地说。为什么？因为光一先生一心盯着刚先生看啊，脸都笑成烂柿子了呢。

5

刚很喜欢这条街吧。有一天下午，光一突然问道。

嗯。刚抿了一小口茶，笑了笑。

也难怪。光一也抿了一小口茶。我每天都有看到刚呢。

这样啊。刚若有所思地说。不过我这么久从来没有看到过光一哦。

那就怪我好了。光一笑得很灿烂。以后我只让刚一个人看。

怎么可能。刚对光一小孩子般的言论感到几分好笑。

怎么不可能，只要你愿意。

我愿意。

6

堂本刚搬出了那间屋子，因为他要和光一住在一起了。

空的那间怎么办？刚问光一。

租出去了。光一很果断地回答。堂本刚笑了笑，不再说话，只是默默地整理着被光一搬过来的自己的东西。

辛苦了。

你也是。

完了，真的没有了，不写后续了。


End file.
